Al fin un cumpleaños feliz
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Los cumpleaños de Butters siempre han sido muy amargos por muchas razones, pero su cumpleaños número 18 estará a punto de dar una vuelta de 360 con un regalo muy especial... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Butters!


_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien :-).**_

_**Bueno, aquí les caigo con un oneshot dedicado en exclusiva a Butters, quien cumple años justamente hoy, el mismo día en que se derrumbaron las Torres Gemelas y el mismo día en que Luis Carlos, mi buen amigo, cumple un año de estar aquí en Fanfiction :D!**_

_**Este oneshot es un poco amargo, pero bueno, al menos el final no lo es tanto.**_

_**Sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes de South Park no son míos, sino de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, les dejo con el siguiente fic.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Al fin un cumpleaños feliz.**

Hoy era el día de mi cumpleaños número 18, el no recuerdo qué aniversario de la caída de las Torres Gemelas y el aniversario de un gran amigo mío de Colombia con quien intercambio emails. Estoy feliz de que sea mi cumpleaños y el aniversario de mi amigo Luis Carlos, pero a la vez estoy triste.

Las Torres Gemelas fueron derribadas por dos aviones de pasajeros el 11 de Septiembre de 2001. No me califiquen de insensible, pero realmente ya me parece una pesadez estar viviendo y recordando con obsesión a los muertos y vivir con miedo durante 12 años, un miedo que se generó desde dentro, no desde fuera. Es cierto, pobres de las personas que murieron ese día, pero creo que ya es hora de que dejen ir a los muertos y vivir la vida como se debe.

Digo, me siento eclipsado por ese día que está en la memoria de todo el mundo como el día en que chocaron unos aviones contra unos edificios y no porque nací yo.

Es algo que mi padre y nadie más entendería. Claro, si externo esa clase de opiniones, segurito me echan en cara que soy un miserable insensible que no respeta a las "pobres" personas fallecidas en ese día.

- A ver, chicos – habló el maestro Mackey, de Psicología -, ¿qué día es hoy, mmmkay?

Kyle, como siempre, alzó la mano y respondió:

- Es día 11 de Septiembre, aniversario de la caída de las Torres Gemelas.

- Y mi cumpleaños – murmuré.

- ¿Dijo algo, señor Stotch?

- ¿Eh? – repliqué - N-nada, nada… Sólo estaba diciendo que estoy acuerdo con el compañero Kyle sobre la fecha… Nada más…

- Oh… Mmmkay…

- Eso y que hoy es mi cumpleaños número 18, de hecho, pero… Continúe con su clase.

- ¡Oh! ¿Hoy es su cumpleaños? ¡No lo sabía!

- Uhmmm… Sí… Sí…

De nada me serviría decir un "oigan, voy a dar una fiesta. Están todos invitados", ya que a nadie le importa, cosa que comprobé al ver que todo el mundo prestaba más atención a guardar un minuto de silencio por los muertos que felicitarme.

Se supone que ya estaba acostumbrado a que me suceda esas situaciones, ¿pero a quién engaño? Me duele saber que estoy solo en este mundo, que a nadie le importo un pepino y que solamente existo cuando me usan de carnada para alguna estupidez.

Ya no puedo esperar a que termine este año para largarme de Estados Unidos. Ese sí sería un regalo de cumpleaños genial: Largarme, romper ataduras con este maldito lugar y fingir que no existe.

De hecho, he estado trabajando duro durante tres largos años para poder juntar lo suficiente a la par que llenaba de una vez mi solicitud de ingreso a la Facultad de Ingeniería de la Universidad Estatal de Sidney, Australia, muy en contra de los deseos de mis padres de estudiar medicina en la Universidad Estatal de Colorado como todo el mundo.

- Y hablando de eso... – murmuré mientras me sentaba en la biblioteca, abría el sobre que había llegado esta mañana en el correo y me puse a leer.

Mis ojos se agrandaron al ver que la respuesta fue positiva.

- ¡Sí! – exclamé feliz - ¡Lo hice! ¡Fui aceptado! ¡Yahoo! ¡Australia, aquí te voy!

- ¡¿Te irás a Australia?! – exclamó una voz muy sorprendida.

Me volví sorprendido.

- ¡Oh, ho-hola, Kenny!

Kenny McCormick, un amigo mío, me miró con cierta… ¿Decepción?

- Pensé que habías aplicado para la Estatal – me comentó mientras se sentaba.

- Ni madres, cabrón. No voy a ir a donde van los borregos; es más, no pienso ni a punta de pistola estudiar para doctor. No me gusta.

- ¿O sea que finalmente te decidiste desafiar a tus padres?

- Ya lo hice.

- ¿Y Trent sabe de eso?

- No, ni se lo pienso decir. ¿Para qué? Después irá con el chisme a mis padres y ellos empezarán con sus quejas arruinándome el día, especialmente hoy que es mi cumpleaños.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?!

Me llevé unos dedos al tabique de la nariz.

- Kenny… Te lo he dicho mil veces en estos últimos años. Sí, hoy, 11 de septiembre, es mi cumpleaños. ¡Carajo! ¡Es increíble que todo el mundo esté más pendiente de dos estúpidas torres que lo demás!

- Butters, entiende que ese día fue de luto por la muerte de más de mil personas.

- ¡Pero eso sucedió hace 13 jodidos años, coño! Por Dios, ¡ya dejen en paz a los muertos, ya déjenlos descansar, déjenlos ir! No toda la vida los van a estar recordando. Digo, ya ni el Memorial Day se me hace tan odioso.

- Oye, relájate, compa…

- ¡¿Cómo demonios me voy a relajar si nadie me felicita en este puto día?! ¡Mis padres ni siquiera me dan un jodido regalo ni me felicitan ni me consienten, nada! ¡Y ustedes no se quedan atrás!

Me levanté, tomé mis cosas y me fui de la biblioteca dejando a Kenny con la palabra en la boca.

Saliendo de la escuela, me fui al lago Stark a refugiarme un poco en mi soledad.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. No quería que mis padres empezaran con sus idioteces y sus castigos o que mi primo Trent me agarre de chuleta de box.

Mierda, en serio, ¿no podía tener un cumpleaños decente? Digo, todos se acuerdan de los cumpleaños de todos, exceptuando el mío. Yo me acuerdo de sus cumpleaños pero ellos no se acuerdan del mío…

- Me quiero ir…

- Butters – me llamó alguien.

Volviéndome hacia mi interlocutor, le saludé:

- Hola, Kenny.

Kenny se sentó junto a mí y, mirando el paisaje, me comentó:

- Oye… Lo siento, ¿sí? Es cierto que me lo has dicho infinidades de veces y me hace sentir culpable estar olvidando una fecha tan importante como es un cumpleaños siempre, pero tampoco puedes obligar a las personas a que lo recuerden.

- No entiendo cómo es que espero que alguien recuerde mi cumpleaños si ni lo quieren recordar. Ahorita, si llego a casa, mi padre me va a obligar a ver la ceremonia de conmemoración por las víctimas de… No sé qué mierda sea, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que lo de las Torres Gemelas es tan falso como las bubis de Ivana Trump.

Kenny se echó a reír y me replicó:

- ¡Viejo, si alguien te escucha decir eso, ya estarías en problemas!

- Es la verdad… Claro, la libertad de expresión, ultimadamente, no existe. ¿O acaso no te enteraste del famoso caso Snowden?

- Eres un amargado.

- Soy realista, eso es todo.

Ambos guardamos silencio por un rato para admirar el verde paisaje del lago. Sin embargo, Kenny rompió el silencio diciéndome:

- Te extrañaré, Buttercup. No sé qué dirán los demás cuando se enteren de que te vas de Estados Unidos a estudiar en el extranjero, pero yo te extrañaré.

- Dudo mucho que me extrañen o que les importe que me vaya, pero gracias, Ken.

Estirando un brazo a mi alrededor, añadió:

- Feliz cumpleaños…

Sonreí.

- Gracias…

- ¿Y en verdad no le vas a decir a tu primo que te vas?

- Nope. Que se quede con la duda. Él y todos que se queden con la duda. Ultimadamente, no les afectará en nada que me vaya. No soy algo significativo en sus vidas...

_**&%&%&**_

_**Tres meses después.**_

Empaco mis cosas.

La despedida no fue nada dulce, no fue emotivo, no fue ni siquiera la típica despedida de lágrimas y risas. Fue una despedida amarga, prácticamente fría y llena de decepción por parte de mis padres y de varios de mis ex compañeros de generación.

Tal vez por el simple hecho de que mis padres siempre manejaban todo lo que hacía, todos esperaban que me fuera a estudiar la universidad con ellos, no el hecho de que los insultara, de que les dijera en su cara lo que pensaba de ellos y que me peleara hasta con mi primo y mi padre.

Nadie se tomó bien el hecho de que me iba a Australia, cosa que no entiendo porque, para mis padres y para mi primo, mi ausencia les beneficiaría en grande, y que a los demás le importaría una mierda, pero no. Todos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar que me iba del país.

Envidia no es, pero realmente fue una reacción estúpida.

Si tanto formaba yo parte de sus vidas, ¿por qué, cuando me acercaba a ellos, me rechazaban? ¿Por qué, cuando intentaba ser su amigo, me mandaban al carajo? Cielos, en verdad a los de South Park no les entiendo ni madres, palabra.

Me acuesto en la cama.

En medio de la oscuridad reflexiono sobre cómo sería mi vida en Australia. No podía esperar nada de la gente; así como podría ser aceptado, así podría ser rechazado, así que no importa si me aceptan o no: Yo siempre dejaré el espacio abierto para todo aquél que se me acerque…

Abrí los ojos y, volviéndome hacia mi reloj, me levanté.

Cuatro de la mañana. Mi vuelo sale a las siete de la mañana, así que debía darme una ducha, vestirme, comer algo, tomar mis maletas y pedir un taxi para que me lleve al aeropuerto.

En lo que desayunaba un poco de cereal con leche, me llegó un mensaje de texto de Kenny diciéndome:

_**¡Hola, Butters! ¿Cómo estás? Oye, estoy estacionado frente a tu casa. Te voy a llevar al aeropuerto.**_

Kenny… Cielos, no esperé que él me viniera a buscar…

Lavé mis platos, tomé mis maletas y, despidiendo con la mirada lo que dejaría de ser mi jaula de oro, abrí la puerta.

- ¡Hola, Buttercup! – exclamó Kenny mientras me abrazaba - ¿Estás listo?

- Sí… Vámonos…

_Adiós, South Park._

_**&%&%&**_

_**Dos años después.**_

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños, querido Leo, feliz cumpleaños a ti! – me cantaban mis amigos y compañeros de la licenciatura mientras apagaba las velas de un enorme pastel de queso con zarzamora.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Leo! – exclamó Cristina Corso, mi novia, mientras me abrazaba.

- ¡Gracias, nena! – le repliqué con un beso.

- ¡Feliz cumple, men! – exclamó Tony, un amigo.

- ¡Gracias, bro!

Todo era risas y alegría.

Sin duda alguna la universidad es la época que yo recordaré con gozo como el período más feliz de mi vida. Desde que llegué a Australia, he hecho amigos, amigos verdaderos y no de pasada como en South Park. Este era el segundo año en que celebraba mi cumpleaños y eso me hacía sentir muy feliz.

Era libre de hacer lo que quiera y lo que fuera.

Soy feliz y no lo cambiaría ni por una llamada de South Park…

- Leo, alguien te habla por teléfono – me comentó Beau, mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunté mientras tomaba el teléfono y asentaba la cerveza en la mesa.

- Un tal Kenny.

- ¡¿Kenny?! ¿Hola?

_- ¡Butters! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te va en la tierra de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta?_

- Jeje… Estoy bien, Kenny. Aquí celebrando mi cumpleaños…

_- Por eso te llamé, Buttercup. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

Sonreí.

- Gracias, Kenny… Gracias…


End file.
